The vSphere Web Client is a Web browser-based application for managing hosts, clusters, virtual machines, data storage, networking resources, and other vSphere objects that make up a vSphere virtual system. The vSphere Web Client can be extended by creating plug-in modules. Each plug-in module extends either the user interface layer or the service layer of the vSphere Web Client. The user interface plug-in modules and service plug-in modules together form a complete solution to add new capabilities to the vSphere Web Client graphical user interface.